Nanda Parbat Wedding
by changingdestiny40
Summary: After having spent the last two years training among the League Of Assassins, Oliver/A'l Sah-him goes on to marry the two women who've been there for him throughout this time and whom he deeply loves more than life itself: Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul. An Assassins Canarrow one shot
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will be a one shot showcasing a Nyssa/Oliver/Sara wedding if both Oliver and not just Sara had been found by Nyssa, taken into the League, and she fell in love with them both. I'm writing it because I ship Oliver/Sara and not just Olicity, and there's more than enough Olicity on this site. I'm also a guy who likes multipairings, so hello Assassin Canarrow or whatever you guys want to call the Nyssa/Oliver/Sara ship. I also have another reason for writing this fic which I'll reveal within the author's note at the end. Just so you all know, even though this fic contains Nysara, I in no way support gay pairings or gay marriage. I'm personally for one man and one woman. This fic is for entertainment only, among other things. If any of you don't agree with my beliefs, that's your prerogative. But please don't yell or curse at me about it in reviews or PMs. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or any of it's characters. They and the priestess's dialogue are the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the showrunners, and the CW.**

Oliver couldn't help but feel nervous and excited on his wedding day as he stood waiting in the main hall of Nanda Parbat for the two women who would be coming through the entrance across from him. Women whom he loved more than life itself and would be spending the rest of his life with. These two women were Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul.

Standing towards Oliver's left was Ra's A'l Ghul, Nyssa's father, who was also the head of the League Of Assassins, an organization Oliver and Sara had joined three years ago, and soon to be his father in law while at his right stood the League Priestess who would be officiating the wedding. There were also two rows of League members, each standing in line and across from each other, who would serve as the witnesses.

As Oliver stood waiting, he thought back to the events which led to this moment. Following his and Sara's showdown with Slade onboard the _Amazo,_ they were swept away by the current of water that had filled it up and ended up all alone on a nearby island. Nyssa and her personal League guard had stumbled upon them and Nyssa, seeing that Oliver and Sara were cold, alone, and starving, took pity on them and brought them to Nanda Parbat and nursed them back to health. Afterwards, she brought them before her father.

Oliver remembered when Ra's stared into his eyes for the first time and recalled the fear he felt at that moment, feeling as though the man could see into his soul. Yet despite the fear, he did his best to mask it and returned Ra's gaze without flinching. After all, his time on the island over the last two years had hardened him and he was no longer the same man who went onboard his father's yatch. As for Sara, she laughed when she first stared into Ra's eyes, a reaction that greatly surprised him, Nyssa, and Oliver.

Oliver and Sara were then recruited into the League and Nyssa was chosen to be their trainer. They were also given new names, Oliver being named A'l Sah-him, the Arrow, and Sara being named Taer A'l Asfar, the Canary. As the following three years passed, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa grew close to one another and went on to become comrades, friends, and then lovers in a committed, passionate, three way relationship. Nyssa on her part had fallen in love with Sara's laugh and Oliver's nobility while they had fallen for her because of her beauty and strength. As for Oliver and Sara, their love had grown from their shared struggles which led to a bond that deepened between them. And as their time together continued, they began to realize that there had always been an attraction between them. Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's relationship strengthened them and made them the best assassins on the field while giving each of them a loved one to come home to when they returned from a mission. It also helped Oliver and Sara retain a part of their humanity despite the rigorous training and conditioning they had gone through. After those three years reached their end, Oliver proposed to his two lovers and they said yes with great happiness and without hesitation. He also asked Ra's for Nyssa's hand and received his approval.

Oliver was suddenly pulled from his musings by the sound of footsteps ahead of him. Looking up, the sight before him caused his heart to skip a beat. Standing in front of the entrance door across from him were Sara and Nyssa, wearing their wedding gowns and preparing to make their way towards him. Sara's gown was bright yellow and she wore an elaborate white see through headdress along with a glittering silver necklace around her neck. Nyssa's gown was mostly black and she also wore a white see through headdress, though her necklace was golden and she also wore a gold double headed chain around her neck as well **(A/N this is the same attire Nyssa wore when she married Oliver on "A'l Sah-him").** Both Sara and Nyssa also had their hair pulled into a bun. Oliver decided at that moment that they had never appeared more lovely than they did right now.

After a very brief moment, the row of League members standing on either side of Sara and Nyssa lifted up their swords, signaling to the two brides that it was time for them to begin their walk down the aisle. As they made their way towards Oliver, their own hearts began to beat faster with each step they took. A few seconds later, which felt like an eternity to them, they finally made their way to the man they both deeply loved and stood on either side of him, Sara standing towards Oliver's right and Nyssa towards his left. Once all three lovers were in position, the priestess began the ceremony.

"There is no vow more sacred, nor covenant more holy, than the one between man, and woman, or man and women in this instance. With this ceremony, the souls of Taer A'l Asfar and Nyssa A'l Ghul are bound to the soul of A'l Sah-him and his soul to theirs, forever joined. And your souls will always be held captive by your love for one another. And for these shared lives, we offer blessings, by our gods."

The priestess then bowed her head in prayer to give the blessings, prompting Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa to bow their heads in kind to receive them. Once done, the priestess held out her hand, palm facing upward, and Oliver placed his hand, palm also facing upwards, on the offered palm while Sara and Nyssa each placed a hand on top of Oliver's hand. Afterwards, the priestess placed her own hand on top of Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's hands and proclaimed their union as sealed. The ceremony now complete, Ra's approached the newlyweds.

"I must congratulate each of you on this joyous occasion, and I commend you especially A'l Sah-him for choosing such strong, beautiful women to be your wives. I'm also very pleased to call you my son in law. Because of that, you shall no longer be known only as A'l Sah-him. Henceforth, you shall also be known among us as Ibn A'l Ghul, Son Of The Demon."

"You honor me with your words my lord, and I promise you that I'll love, honor, cherish, and protect both your daughter and Taer A'l Asfar with my life and never let anything befall them for as long as I walk this earth."

"I know you will, Ibn A'l Ghul. Now I believe it's time for you to escort your brides to your bedchamber in order to begin the final aspect of your union. And from the looks on their faces, they are quite eager to begin."

"Very well my lord, I will see to it at once", Oliver replied calmly, while on the inside, he was as eager as his wives were. He had a feeling however that Ra's could see right through this calm façade. After a final bow to his new father in law, Oliver, with Sara and Nyssa's arms tucked under his arms, left the main hall and headed towards their bedchamber in order to consummate their marriage. What followed would be a long night of passionate lovemaking as the three newlyweds gave themselves completely to each other, loving each other with a love that would see them through for many years to come.

 **The End**

 **A/N This fic was my first Nyssa/Oliver/Sara fic and hopefully I will write more. The reason I wrote this is not only because I ship Oliver/Sara and** **also like multipairings, but also because I believe there's more than enough Olicity on this site and we need more diversity. I've also written this because I want to draw attention to Oliver/Sara due to shipping them and hopefully create a large following. There's a possible chance Olicity won't last on canon and if that's the case, I don't want Oliver to end up with Laurel. I'd prefer he be with her sister instead. They have a lot in common, understand each other due to going through similar experiences, and have practically lived the same lives. The reason Olicity was made possible on canon was because the fans created a huge following and made it popular. Therefore, if anyone feels like there's enough Olicity on this site or doesn't ship them, BUT AT THE SAME TIME, does NOT want Oliver to be with Laurel, ships Oliver/Sara and Oliver/Nyssa, and likes multipairings, please help me by filling up this site with multiple Oliver/Sara and Nyssa/Oliver/Sara or Assassin Canarrow stories. And they don't have to be multchapter stories. They can also be one shots, a few short chapters, or whatever you're comfortable writing. Currently, there are over 1,000 Olicity stories on this site. In addition, please consider placing Oliver/Sara and Nyssa/Oliver/Sara in brackets in order to make it clear to fan fiction readers what type of stories they are. I'll be doing the same. Please also use this as an opportunity to create a very large fandom for Oliver/Sara and Assassin Canarrow for those of you who like multipairings so that if canon Olicity ends, the new fandom will hopefully serve as the backup in order to show the "Arrow" showrunners which pairing we'd prefer to replace Olicity if it ever ends. Let's consider filling up this site with Oliver/Sara and Assassin Canarrow while also starting a large fandom for it as phase one of this plan. I'll be posting this message at the end of every Oliver/Sara and Assassin Canarrow fic I choose to write.**

 **For anyone who would like an idea for an Assassin Canarrow fic, here's one for you guys, something I myself would like to read: After Team Arrow fails to defeat Damien Darhk and he, working with Zoom and Vandal Savage, unleash a dark, terrible future, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa are somehow transported back in time to the beginning of season one and decide to use this opportunity to change things for the better and create plans to stop Malcolm, Slade, Darhk, and Savage. In addition to targeting the List, they also decide to target regular crime across the city. Also, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa decide to try and stop Malcolm's Undertaking by cleaning up and gentrifying the Glades themselves. They do so by targeting the crime in the Glades with Sara and Nyssa handling that while Oliver handles the rest of the city, though sometimes their missions intersect. Besides that, Oliver decides to not only build a nightclub but also a few restaurants, shopping areas, a park, and other successful businesses in the Glades while launching that "guns for cash" initiative we saw in season two and reopening the Steel Factory which his father had shut down. Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa also decide to hand Danny Brickwell, the man who killed Rebecca, over to Malcolm. As to whether or not any of this dissuades Malcolm from the Undertaking, I leave to you. Eventually when the time is right, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa will gather Team Flash and the Legends together in order to stop Darhk and Savage before they destroy everything they all hold dear. And even though Oliver chooses not to kill his enemies. He decides to make an exception for Darhk and Savage.**

 **Finally, if any of you would like to write a prequel, sequel, or continuation of this fic , you have my permission and encouragement to do so. I only have two rules though: Please PM me first and let me know so that I'll be informed, and if you decide to write a T or M rated fic showing Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's wedding night, please don't be overly graphic with it.**

 **Have a wonderful day and a Happy Holidays everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone. I'm here to let you know that a sequel has been written for this fic, "Nanda Parbat Wedding", and it's entitled "Journey From Nanda Parbat". It was written by my fellow author Phillipe363 who has kindly agreed to continue this fic. Please check it out if you want to read what happens after "Nanda Parbat Wedding".**

 **Have a blessed day.**


End file.
